


Correspondence with a Human Triangle-Demon

by josephina_x



Series: Dimension 46’\-A [20]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Crossover, Gen, Illusion IS Reality, One Year Later, Post-Series, Post-Weirdmageddon, See You Next Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephina_x/pseuds/josephina_x
Summary: Bill decides to take the time to respond to a few more things on Miz’s blog, after that fiasco with the idiot trio again-and-still. (It leaves him in a much better mood. Triangle solidarity, woo! ...Sort-of. :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Series: Dimension 46’\\-A  
> Tags: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Post-Weirdmageddon, Post-Series, One Year Later, See You Next Summer, Crossover, Illusion IS Reality,
> 
> Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher & Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Ford Pines & Stan Pines, Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines & Stan Pines, Dipper Pines & Ford Pines & Mabel Pines & Stan Pines, Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines & Ford Pines & Mabel Pines & Stan Pines, Dipper Pines & Ford Pines & Mabel Pines, Bill Cipher & Bill Cipher,
> 
> Fic: Correspondence with a Human Triangle-Demon  
> Fandom: Gravity Falls  
> Pairing: n/a  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Spoilers: through the end of the series, and some of the books (Journal #3)  
> Summary: Bill decides to take the time to respond to a few more things on Miz’s blog, after that fiasco with the idiot trio again-and-still. (It leaves him in a much better mood. Triangle solidarity, woo! ...Sort-of. :)  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, not for profit.  
> AN: This fic starts the same day _Frustrations_ takes place, a little later in the day -- in the early evening. What happens here happens all in that same evening, in about a one-to-two hour span of time.
> 
> Terrible Bill POV yet again!
> 
> The posting is actually happening at [thedappercornchip](https://thedappercornchip.tumblr.com) and [agirlwholikessweaterspigsglitter](https://agirlwholikessweaterspigsglitter.tumblr.com).
> 
> Miz!Bill’s tumblr (still!!) has an open askbox, so you can go and have fun there, too? :)

\---

Bill didn’t quite grumble a bit as he curled up with his “smart”phone again. Maybe Stanley was right, and he really should just stick to writing to those he knew would read what he wrote and write back to him because they liked seeing messages from him.

He pulled in a deep breath, let it out slowly, then switched back over to Miz’s blog again.

He decided to read chronologically this time as well, and gasped aloud when he read the response he’d received to his previous [message](https://thedappercornchip.tumblr.com/post/180049539791/bill-default-size-of-5-feet-long-on-each-side):

\---

_What is every IDIOT’S obsession with HEIGHT? –THIS, THIS is why GRAVITY should be OPTIONAL!_

_–AMONG OTHER REASONS!_

_In MY HOME dimension, HIERARCHY was one of the BIGGEST PROBLEMS we had. Which is just another BROKEN CONCEPT for HEIGHT. GET RID OF THAT, and you’ll FIX A LOT._

_(WHAT’S WRONG with having a LEVEL PLAYING FIELD? HUH?)_

_BREADTH and DEPTH are MORE THAN ENOUGH to UNDERSTAND most EVERYTHING._

_COLOR is BETTER. MUSIC makes it MORE SO._

_…FOCUSING on HEIGHT. YEESH!_

_thedappercornchip  
I tried to introduce music to my homeland. Didn’t work. They seemed literally incapable of understanding basic melody and art._

\---

Reblogging, he wrote, keeping in mind the fact that she was originally human:

\---

_That is HORRIFYING. HORRIFYING! Even MY home dimension had MUSIC!!_

_We didn’t ‘play’ it a lot, since it required several shapes to do it, and a LOT of TRUST. (AND RISK! HAHA!!) In, hmmmmm, HUMAN terms, it was more like a combination of DANCING blindfolded, TOUCH-tag and HUMMING! One shape would stay in the center of several others, and the shapes surrounding that shape would each have a note they were supposed to ‘hum’ when touched by the central shape. Those ‘humming’ shapes would hum as long as they were touched. KIND OF LIKE A PIANO!!_

_There were a lot of VARIATIONS! Sometimes the shapes doing the humming would CHANGE NOTE instead of humming longer if the ‘player’ tap-touched them differently. Sometimes shapes would cycle in and out of the central area within reach of the ‘player’ shape, so that more notes could be chosen between. (That’s the DANCING part!) This was all for songs that nobody knew, though. Not that there were a LOT of songs or humming, so MOST MUSIC had to be done THIS way._

_Pointy triangle shapes like us don’t usually get to do things like that. --One wrong motion and you’re PUNCTURING another SHAPE instead of touching them and getting them to MAKE NOISE! (Well, the HUMMING kind of NOISE, anyway… HA!) Playing was mostly for several -thousand-sided shapes with less ‘pointy’ points, but usually just for circles. ‘Lower’ shapes with seven to four sides tended to be the ones that did the ‘humming’. Most triangles weren’t even trusted to be able to do the HUMMING, to handle the motion well enough not to puncture some shape on the OUTSIDE RING! Squares were the preferred shapes for the humming, for obvious reasons.)_

_I’d hum to myself sometimes when no other shapes were around. I picked up the habit from… WELL. I think you can GUESS, HA!_

\---

Bill sighed tiredly, thinking of some of the things Liam had used to hum to him when he was little.

He posted his reblog, then mentally deciphered the reply to his lengthy ciphered reply [next](https://thedappercornchip.tumblr.com/post/180054774701/agirlwholikessweaterspigsglitter):

\---

_Well…cosmic duct tape worked better than I thought for sealing up the holes in the Nightmare Realm. I wonder if my NR is different from yours. From what you've mentioned about my Flatlands and other things, I feel like the differences are more pronounced than I originally thought._

_I check my Mindscape everyday (for whatever vague concept of day that exists, I once snuck into Time Baby’s room and set all his clocks 2 seconds back just to fuck with him HAH, and no one seems to have noticed. It's actually pretty hilarious that I've caused Tine to run 2 seconds slower than it was supposed to be.)_

_My dolls have a codeword that only I know and is hidden somewhere super difficult to find inside my head, but if the intruder gets blasted to bits just for being there I think I'll be good._

_I think the Exit doors are created by me, and possibly any Bill out there that also happen to have a similar ability. The World of Doors actually seems to be something unique to me. I've been pestering Ax until he finally told me there are some Bills in other dimensions that GET their proper working portal and can create a Door to go where they wish, but MY situation of being able to access every single Door (infinite doors!) is apparently something unique and dangerous. Especially since that World of Doors was actually my true Dreamscape. Hence why Ax told me to stay away from it. Shit, I hate that he might be right here. My Dreamscape is dangerous because it connects into all other worlds naturally._

_Speaking of Ax. I think you're right in that he can't figure out a prophecy for me since I'm just…not what he was expecting in a Bill Cipher. In fact that was one of the first things he said to me when we met._

_I think Ax hides stuff from me because he’s afraid of me messing shit up._

_My friends are my family in the sense that they actually enjoy my company, support and care for me and do their best to protect me in what ways they can. They're less of family and more ‘Nakama’ a term for a friend with whom you share love and loyalty with a mutual bond of taking care of each other. They're like brothers and sisters._

_I DON'T mean 'family’ as in my good for nothing parents who willingly went along with the damn Council's laws about keeping me apart from my brother. I don’t consider them family. They were my Birthers and nothing more._

_Speaking of parents, I have a daughter now! Adopted. Sort of? I was making a Deal with this lady and made a joke about how most demons ask for someone’s firstborn as a price and the DAMN BITCH took me up on it! Fuck. I'm glad I GET to take her kid, anyone who’s so willing to sell off their own child DOESN’T DESERVE TO KEEP THEIR CHILDREN!_

_So aside from Pyronica’s son and daughter and Amorphous Shape (who's kinda…accidentally my son?) I have Quackers now! Four beautiful children!_

_How are YOU doing on your side? Is your Ford still being a lying asshat?_

\---

In reply, Bill wrote:

\---

_Might just be that different, yes. Keep an EYE ON IT from time to time, though. Things can change PRETTY QUICKLY when you aren’t PAYING ATTENTION! Consider that a lesson learned from EXPERIENCE, kid!_

_HA! Messing with Time Baby is ALWAYS FUN, just DON’T GET CAUGHT!_

_Reads like GOOD SECURITY to me! Good job, kid!_

_HMMMM. If I’m reading you right, then your personal ‘Dreamscape’ (World of Doors?!) sounds like the DIMENSIONAL SET version of MY ‘Nightmare Realm’! My old burned-down dimension had a LOT of connections to just about EVERY dimension in my dimensional set. TOO UNSTABLE for me to PASS THROUGH PHYSICALLY on my own, though. MOST of those connections formed NATURALLY as long as the place stayed LARGE ENOUGH that it wasn’t on the VERGE of COLLAPSING! HA!_

_Ah, that stupid lizard DOESN’T KNOW what MESSING UP is! Because it’s STUPID! DO YOUR OWN THING! YOU’LL BE FINE! Have to say, though, it’s GOOD TO KNOW that you’re THROWING that stupid thing’s EXPECTATIONS out the nearest WINDOW!! HAHA! Whatever you’re doing, KEEP IT UP! And DON’T LET IT hide things from you! YOU DESERVE TO KNOW EVERYTHING that you want to LEARN ABOUT!_

_INTERESTING that the stupid lizard seems to associate ‘Doors’ with working-portals. HMMMMM…_

_HA! YOU are DANGEROUS! OWN IT, KID! HAVE FUN WITH IT! Be the MOST DANGEROUS! The ABSOLUTE WORST! THEN you won’t have ANYTHING to WORRY ABOUT._

_‘Nakama’, huh? I Saw that term come up in a lot of dreams over in what these idiots here call ‘Japan’. (PRETTY SURE it’s supposed to be spelled ‘Nippon’ in the Latin alphabet, IDIOTS.) Mostly in nightmares, involved a lot of BACKSTABBING. Didn’t make much sense at the time. (MOST THINGS in human dreams DON’T! HA!) I’ll take your definition for it and THINK ABOUT IT, though!_

_‘Adopted’... HM. Does that mean that you need to TAKE CARE OF IT? Bet that’s a LOT OF WORK! AND ANNOYING! If you aren’t just LETTING IT DIE or something. You couldn’t PAWN IT OFF on SOMEBODY else? Plenty of people out there who WANT a kid and would make a Deal to get one, and not even because they want to EAT THEM! Some species would KILL for that. A kid. ANY kid. (NOT MINE, but SOME. I’ve SEEN them.)_

_Amorphous Shape is your SON???_

_Eh. I’m ‘doing’. My side is Stanley’s side is my side. Ford is still being a liar, though not technically a HAT on my POSTERIOR, HA! He’s been KEEPING HIS HANDS TO HIMSELF more often than NOT, now. That was Stanley’s doing. NOT SURE HOW, exactly, he MANAGED THAT._

_I have a couple things I’m working to KEEP TRACK OF. A BIT FRUSTRATING at times. Shooting Star and Pine Tree are trying to teach me ‘human internet etiquette’! AND IT MAKES NO SENSE! HA!_

_How are YOU doing on your side?_

\---

...then sent off the ciphered version of the text to Miz as a reblog.

He was still left blinking from the definitions of ‘friends’ and ‘family’. ‘Birthers’ was a new one, but he had a feeling that, in _his_ case, the closest that definition came to who he’d known (when they were all still alive) would be both his ‘birth shapes’ and _also_ the ‘mom’ and ‘dad’ that he’d been reassigned to.

Miz seemed to be using ‘friends’ and ‘family’ and ‘brothers’ and ‘sisters’ interchangeably to all be associated with the same mental concept of ‘nakama’. She was certainly differentiating between what EVERYONE ELSE had tried to tell her was ‘family’ and who ACTUALLY fit the proper concept.

Bill also wondered a little less than comfortably what would have happened if this ‘Quackers’ had been not-beautiful instead of beautiful, or the equivalent of irregular.

He moved his mind away from that quickly, though. That Bill, Miz, seemed to be a him that was more like him than not.

She probably thought irregular was beautiful.

\--She’d _have_ to, wouldn’t she? Nearly _ALL_ ‘three-dimensional’ beings were irregular in some way! HAHA!

He read her next [reply](https://thedappercornchip.tumblr.com/post/180055525426/askreformedbill-thedappercornchip-i-am):

\---

_WELL. THAT READS… DIFFERENT. AND NOT._

_You had BALLISTAS? …Did they fire SIDEWAYS? Were they… ASYMMETRIC?_

_Your ‘2nd dimension’ reads VERY different than MY home was._

_The everything-burning and screaming-forever and eventually-managing -to-put-out-the-flames reads FAMILIAR, though…_

_600 BILLION YEARS? AHAHA! You’re growing up FAST, kid!_

_thedappercornchip  
I actually invented the ballistas. Odd case with me, my father was a carpenter and while I didnt learn his trade due to the council having different plans for me, I was interested in building things. The Rebellion asked me to invent weapons. Specifically, long ranged ones. And yes, they were oddly shaped. But since the rebellion was made up of multiple irregular and unnatural shapes (though mainly triangles) they found such a thing to be quite amazing._

_Will’s death was a stupid case of friendly fire. A Circle ran toward Will to use him as a shield. I can’t help but blame myself because of that._

\---

Bill immediately slotted ‘father’ into the ‘Birther’ category as he read. He could understand not liking her ‘dad’, yet still being interested in the concept of what he’d done for a living. The same thing had happened with him and what his ‘dad’ had used to do, in selling… well. ‘Hats’ and ‘fancy accessories’ were very different things when you only had two main dimensions (outside of time) instead of three.

Bill’s eyes narrowed at the last bit.

He reblogged the following as a reply:

\---

_In my dimension, irregulars were killed at an early age if they didn’t ‘measure up’. Sounds like a lot of things were different in your ‘2nd dimension’. No-one in The Rebellion asked ME to invent weapons. None of them wanted to fight, except… WELL. SHE was a VERY UNIQUE LINE._

_Don’t blame yourself, BLAME THE CIRCLE. And NO FIRE IS FRIENDLY._

_WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT WILL?_

\---

The last was what he really wanted to know. He knew what _he_ was doing about Liam, but...

It hadn’t been _completely_ clear what Miz was going to do about his death, but the way she talked about her ‘friends-family-Nakama’ sounded… _off_ to him. Just a bit. It was almost like...

No. He’d wait for her response. Then he’d see.

Bill moved on to the next [post](https://thedappercornchip.tumblr.com/post/180057934361/speaking-of-my-human-forms-the-one-i-named-miz):

\---

_HA! Sounds similar to how SS talks about “CUTENESS”!_

_thedappercornchip  
You’d be surprised how deadly being cute can be. Think for a second, would people forgive SS for all the shit she does if she WASN’T so cute? She’s gotten away with so much shit that anyone else would get in trouble for!_

\---

He replied:

\---

_WHAAAAT? People FORGIVE SS for what she does? NEWS TO ME! HAHA!_

\---

He sent it off, then replied to [another](https://thedappercornchip.tumblr.com/post/180101049133/another-two-humanoid-forms-humans-arent-supposed) with…

\---

_HA! EVERYBODY IS! OWN IT!_

_Also, FUN FACT: NOT ALL HUMANS HAVE ONLY TWO ARMS!! Some dimensions have humans with MULTIPLE arms! BORN THAT WAY instead of ADDING THEM ON LATER, EVEN! Infinite universes with infinite dimensions!_

\---

Next up was [a post on making friends](https://thedappercornchip.tumblr.com/post/180165969306/do-you-think-its-possible-to-make-friends-by), to which Bill thought of his Stanford who refused to be a Sixer, and hit that ‘like’ button _so hard_ (he didn’t even care that Miz seemed to be friends with old stuffy Seven-Eyes herself.)

Then Bill [read](https://thedappercornchip.tumblr.com/post/180201322220/finally-theres-my-humanoid-form-based-entirely):

\---

_Finally there’s my humanoid form based entirely off my triangle body, meaning it is a hermaphrodite like my ‘true form’ is. It’s in quotes because my original physical body of a triangle was actually destroyed along with my dimension when I tried to put out the fire by eating it and ended up exploding so hard I created the Big Bang in my dimension._

_But ANYWAY! Here’s the form that I’ve named William._

_I have little patches of bricks that grow along my skin. No breasts though. Flatlanders don’t lactate and we have no need for breasts. We do drink something kinda like 'milk’ that were produced and distributed by our government, which I found out was actually made out of the crushed and recycled remains of uneaten foods, trash and the dead bodies of other Flatlanders._

_I was understandably distressed by this news and when I told the other triangles about what I had discovered the entire lower class rose up to riot through the city and I was dragged along to storm the high council room, they dragged the Circle high council out into the streets and asked me to kill the circles as a symbol of the victory of our triangle rebellion…_

_I hesitated._

_That was a mistake. The circle ran and in the ensuing confusion, my brother was killed._

_It was my fault._

_Maybe if I hadn’t hesitated…maybe if I had moved faster…I don’t know. But it happened and I need to make sure it doesn’t happen again…_

_I’ve got to protect my friends. I can’t afford to lose them. I won’t let them die on me. Not this time._

\---

...and was a little bit horrified all over again at the ‘eating dead bodies’ bit. (WHO DID THAT?!?!)

Not to mention the fact that she’d just _WRITTEN ALL OF THAT OUT WITHOUT EVEN SO MUCH AS A SIMPLE CIPHER!!_

It took Bill a moment, when he tried to think of species that ate themselves, to realize that he was actually splitting his thought somehow. The ‘eating dead shapes’ thought would have been anathema to him BEFORE -- when he'd been 'just' a triangle, _before_ he'd ascended -- but… _now???_ Most species ate the dead bodies of other species ALL THE TIME, and several ate the dead bodies of their dead, too! -- _And he usually LAUGHED AT IT when he SAW IT!_

It was an inconsistency in his own thinking. Bill HATED it when he did that.

He made a mental note to revisit that later, and shoved it to the top of his TO-DO LIST.

In the meantime…

\---

_Pretty sure the whole point of getting more knowledge and power is to make sure IT WON’T!! RIGHT?_

_AGAIN, NOT YOUR FAULT. IT WAS THE CIRCLES. You hesitating didn’t STOP IT FROM HAPPENING, but that WASN’T WHAT KILLED HIM. IT WASN’T YOU. IT WAS THEM._

_OF COURSE YOU DO! And I’m SURE you’re WORKING ON IT._

_But you’re LEAVING SOMEBODY OUT here..._

\---

Bill frowned as he thought for a moment, then went back to address something that he’d [read](https://thedappercornchip.tumblr.com/post/177478127453/experiment-take-over-year-50) [before](https://thedappercornchip.tumblr.com/post/177675124121/leaving-before-the-younger-generation-replaced-the).

\---

_So, you KNOW that you FUCKED UP there, but do you know WHY??_

_And did it REALLY all work out IN THE END because PEOPLE DIED?_

_Do you KNOW NOW HOW TO MAKE PEOPLE BETTER? WITHOUT having them all ‘PASS AWAY’ to leave THE OTHERS ALONE?_

_TRICK QUESTION, I KNOW!! HAHA!_

\---

Then he read the final ‘new’ [post](https://thedappercornchip.tumblr.com/post/180374109525/miasimiagoria-inktheblot-the-true-plot-twist):

\---

_inktheblot  
the true plot twist of gravity falls is that stanley is the smart twin and ford is the biggest dumbass in 52 dimensions_

_miasimiagoria  
Stan: I’ve run a very successful business for thirty years while rebuilding a portal with one third of the blueprints and no help from a demon._

_Ford: It says not to summon him but he called me smart so he can’t be that evil_

_thedappercornchip  
It’s not that Stan is dumb or smart, it’s that he only bothers to learn things he wants to learn and schoolwork or ‘booksmarts’ ain’t it. Also, he needs motivation to actually do anything about it *coughhisbrotherfellthroughthissciencedeviceandineedtogethimbackcough*_

_Ford is just gullible as shit and lets his curiosity override his common sense. All the knowledge, none of the caution. You know I once convinced a Ford from an alternative dimension that I was actually a dragon?_

\---

and grinned as he ‘liked’ it (because _IT WAS TRUE!!_ ), then reblogged the post to type:

\---

_HAHAHAHAHA!! DO YOU KNOW, HE ACTUALLY STILL THINKS THAT!!_

\---

He was still grinning as he hit the ‘reblog’ button.

“Dinnertime, kid,” he heard Stanley call out.

And Bill bounded out of the chair and headed for the kitchen -- and the toaster -- in a much better mood overall.

\---


	2. Chapter 2

\---

Might just be that different, yes. Keep an EYE ON IT from time to time, though. Things can change PRETTY QUICKLY when you aren’t PAYING ATTENTION! Consider that a lesson learned from EXPERIENCE, kid!

HA! Messing with Time Baby is ALWAYS FUN, just DON’T GET CAUGHT!

Reads like GOOD SECURITY to me! Good job, kid!

HMMMM. If I’m reading you right, then your personal ‘Dreamscape’ (World of Doors?!) sounds like the DIMENSIONAL SET version of MY ‘Nightmare Realm’! My old burned-down dimension had a LOT of connections to just about EVERY dimension in my dimensional set. TOO UNSTABLE for me to PASS THROUGH PHYSICALLY on my own, though. MOST of those connections formed NATURALLY as long as the place stayed LARGE ENOUGH that it wasn’t on the VERGE of COLLAPSING! HA!

Ah, that stupid lizard DOESN’T KNOW what MESSING UP is! Because it’s STUPID! DO YOUR OWN THING! YOU’LL BE FINE! Have to say, though, it’s GOOD TO KNOW that you’re THROWING that stupid thing’s EXPECTATIONS out the nearest WINDOW!! HAHA! Whatever you’re doing, KEEP IT UP! And DON’T LET IT hide things from you! YOU DESERVE TO KNOW EVERYTHING that you want to LEARN ABOUT!

INTERESTING that the stupid lizard seems to associate ‘Doors’ with working-portals. HMMMMM…

HA! YOU are DANGEROUS! OWN IT, KID! HAVE FUN WITH IT! Be the MOST DANGEROUS! The ABSOLUTE WORST! THEN you won’t have ANYTHING to WORRY ABOUT.

‘Nakama’, huh? I Saw that term come up in a lot of dreams over in what these idiots here call ‘Japan’. (PRETTY SURE it’s supposed to be spelled ‘Nippon’ in the Latin alphabet, IDIOTS.) Mostly in nightmares, involved a lot of BACKSTABBING. Didn’t make much sense at the time. (MOST THINGS in human dreams DON’T! HA!) I’ll take your definition for it and THINK ABOUT IT, though!

‘Adopted’... HM. Does that mean that you need to TAKE CARE OF IT? Bet that’s a LOT OF WORK! AND ANNOYING! If you aren’t just LETTING IT DIE or something. You couldn’t PAWN IT OFF on SOMEBODY else? Plenty of people out there who WANT a kid and would make a Deal to get one, and not even because they want to EAT THEM! Some species would KILL for that. A kid. ANY kid. (NOT MINE, but SOME. I’ve SEEN them.)

Amorphous Shape is your SON???

Eh. I’m ‘doing’. My side is Stanley’s side is my side. Ford is still being a liar, though not technically a HAT on my POSTERIOR, HA! He’s been KEEPING HIS HANDS TO HIMSELF more often than NOT, now. That was Stanley’s doing. NOT SURE HOW, exactly, he MANAGED THAT.

I have a couple things I’m working to KEEP TRACK OF. A BIT FRUSTRATING at times. Shooting Star and Pine Tree are trying to teach me ‘human internet etiquette’! AND IT MAKES NO SENSE! HA!

How are YOU doing on your side?

\---

\--> Key: Axolotl dad <\--

\---

Mfush cfvt ee qvlh wtifhrbbe, mxd. Nehp xb PMX ZQ IW focx hbxh tr tfap, hazxgk. Tewyul ndn fhxbrs ICHTWY NITQDWB wkek mzi tchn’w PXMTBZ LWTHNQWZB! Vzqsldbf evte d lhspcy zxlunhd cfza XISEUIBBNS, dtg!

HD! Mbgdwgr ziwh Qwxs Uley ls XZHORD IUQ, jrge RHY’W GHT ZOFUAE!

Ueddp ztyx RROG SBQFFBEB tr mb! Uzcw urb, nia!

VXAFX. Lf L’m oslrbyj yru owrvm, ekeq ylic dxcvoqai ‘Rcstxvcdpb’ (Kzfeo rf Golfd?!) ghfqdv lfyp hap GIPEKGTCGLO SHT sscgbzq oi MV ‘Btuaepaue Oslzf’! Xb ood yicbxo-gozn awxsgdloq hxr l ZHE rf fokbpqmtrnv tl xfgm leoxt BJPFR olmhnpwzb by py gijsygbzqao sbh. ECH FQSWAYZP thc pe wo MODG MSUOXGE DSMLTFAOLV cy ar zzn, whlirv. FZVT rf qvzgx nrnqezhtcgd ioumbr YOMFUAOLV od zhyj av tes aztnh swavso ZTCJE HNLIRV msdt lt todb’m zq tke SSCUX zi CRLIOAGBYJ! HD!

Ae, hsom dwusia ztntcg DREPB’E YGZZ wkaq APGLTQG XP fg! Msvlxsh iq’g DHNALD! GO VCFF HHQ TKIKU! JCN’WO BH FFBP! Vtgh tr sxm, evhfjh, lt’p UZCW ER KQOT hsom jru’ue QVCCPTQG whxh dhnald whfbr’g XISEFTXHTCGD ruw tes ystchsw WFBOCP!! SDHD! Weoesopu yru’os ocbyj, KHEM WE II! Lqd GOK’H WSM TW hldb hswgrv fuoj mzi! RZX DHSBFGS MZ NNRW BJPFREKIQG qvlh rzx wdnq hz ZXLUN DBLIE!

WGEHRHSQWYU msdt whb geiitg llzxfo gxpps wo xgdcvtdth ‘Dlccg’ ptwh zooytbz-arrwaig. SAFXPM…

KA! VCF okp GAQGBFZIL! ZZN LT, HWO! VTGH FXN TWEV BE! Ee whb AZGM ODNJEOCFG! Msh AESLZFHX HRRVT! QVPB rzx wrn’q vljx LQYWHFBR hh HRRUY XPZIM.

‘Ydkdmx’, vfv? B Ddw whxh eskx fope rd tb t wrt rf afpofd rvhr fb hvte whhsb wowhev hhrb qlze ‘Udpdn’. (MFPHMJ VUUE fh’d gnasovea hz px dseolbr ‘Ywiarn’ ln qvp Zteln dlmvlpxe, LDLOQG.) Xcleoy ln kwrvmxdrhs, fbgceghd d llh zt ULFKVTXPMWGR. Gign’q alyx xxck sbbds te whh tfap. (AHDW TKIKUD wg sxmdn afpofd GOQ’T! EO!) T’ze edkh ylic rxqlnltfcy thc lt dna HSWGV DBRUQ WE, hazxgk!

‘Aacahxo’... KM. Gobg evte pedn qvlh rzx nhea hz HTVH CDRB CQ WM? Mht whxh’d o EZW OI WLFV! OGO DNQOVWYU! Bq box aosy’h cfvt OEQHTBZ TW DLE lf dcfpwhlnd. Mzi vzxlgn’q DLKG TW OIF lb DCFPEOGY bzds? Iwhnwy lt ashaoe ruq hsskp zhr WXBE o dtg aqd tcfzw xdkh a Aslz mz jew oks, lbw yrt hvbb msvlxsh tesj ktyw tr EXH EVXX! Vope pdpqbpv wruir VWEW iou teoe. O dtg. AQY hwo. (BHE PIQE, yie GHXH. I’ye PSPB mshm.)

Dmlfavhfv Skams tg rzxr VOK???

Ss. W’f ‘oriqg’. Jm dwwp ls Vtxbwsr’d vige fg xm ltge. Ioor tg lello bbwyu t wlau, tecfua yrt wezvywvlolb a EOE cg xb PRSQSCWHC, KA! Ke’p ppsg VHESIKU SWL SDNGS QC SWFDHLI mlfp cyehn whxb YCM, yrw. Whxh hol Dwaqlbm’d rhtqg. QOQ GFFX SRW, hxxqezr, sh MDNXUPR MSDT.

L hxjp o vzxpoe qvtbzd L’m zooytbz er KHEM HCOVV RF. D BFH QFNDWRDTFBR om elmhs. Pvzcmtqg Vtxf lbw Alnh Tosp okp wrbiku ec mpdck mb ‘vfaty lnweobph xelqxeqhp’! OGO LT PAHSD BH DHNVE! EO!

Scp lue BOR rzwgr rn borf dwwp?

\---


End file.
